


My Lover is a Vampire?!?

by NekoAyane



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Summary: Kirishima hasn't come back, and Yokozawa is getting worried. Then one night Yokozawa finds someone unexpected at his doorstep. Is it the person he has been longing for? Or is it someone dangerous? (The rating might go up with future chapters)
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Kudos: 7





	1. The Unexpected

~Disclamer: I don't own the characters of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!

This is the English version of 'My Amante es un Vampiro?!' The original is in Spanish.

~Enjoy!

“Kirishima!” said the raven with anguish. He had not seen his lover, Kirishima Zen for a week. Yokozawa was getting a little, no very worried. He had asked Hiyori too. She was with her grandparents, and she also did not know anything, saying that her dad just left her with her grandparents. "Damn Zen ... where are you!"

Yokozawa shouted and went back to his apartment. Closing his door, he went to his bed to sleep. He then hears a sound. He was about to get up when it suddenly leaves. He lays back down, and tries to sleep.

. . .

Yokozawa could not sleep, he was thinking about the reason why Kirishima was gone. 'That bastard when I see him i’ll-' A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts. “What?” He sees the time it was, “It's three o'clock in the morning …” He got up and went to the door, 'Who is at the door at this damn hour ...' When he had reached the door the sound had stopped.

He started to open the door slowly, and when he opened it, he almost had a heart attack. He saw Kirishima on the ground unconscious, and almost lifeless. Yokozawa swallowed, “Z-Zen?” Finally he said. When he did not get an answer. He approached Kirishima and looked at his face. "O-oi..Zen ...?" Yokozawa picked Kirishima up, took him in to his apartment and placed him gently on his bed. Once he did, Yokozawa went to close the front door.

~Ohhh cliffhanger hehehe Anyway thank you for Reading!


	2. The Truth

Yokozawa Takafumi

After I had closed the main entrance, I went back to my room where Kirishima was. I sat near Kirishima, and began to slowly remove his clothes so as not to wake him, I wanted to see if he had any injuries. Once I had removed his shirt and pants, I sighed when I saw that he didn't have any deep wounds; but there were wounds and scratches on his back.I looked at his neck and saw a kind of mark.

As a kind of bite mark. I looked more closely, and it looked pretty old, but new at the same time. 'When did you get this?' I stroked it lightly with my fingers and felt Kirishima squirming under me, so I gave him some space and softly said: "Kirishima? Are you awake?..." I shake him softly. He opens his eyes slowly, and then they immediately widen.He pounces me, and I was under him.His strength was incredible. "Zen ... what's wrong?" I say through the pain. I gasped once I looked at his face.

His eyes were not the same almond-colored eyes I knew. Instead, they were wine...wine-red eyes. His face was contorted in a look of confusion. As if he did not know where he was. He held an expression as if he did not recognize me. I tried to get up from his grip, but he held unto me even more tightly, "O-oi ... You're hurting me Zen ..."

I looked at him again, his face was still pale. Zen opened his mouth to speak and that's when I saw some fangs.I gasped one more time. "Who are you?..." he finally says, still a little agitated. I swallowed, "You ... do not remember me?"

He shakes his head softly, a sense of dread seized me, "Ok ... if you can get away from me, I can try to help you! Ack!" For some reason, he was tightening his grip on my shoulders, "W-what's wrong?" I tried to keep a straight face, but the pain was too overwhelming, "Y-You're hurting me ..."

He looks at his hands and gasps.He lets go, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry ..." He falls off the bed. I breathe and I feel the blood return to my hands. I sigh when I see Zen on the ground trembling, I felt my heart sadden. Once I recover the senses in my arms, I approach Zen and embrace him. He tenses at first, but then relaxes, "You feel familiar ..." he says softly.

"Your name is Kirishima Zen ... and my name is Yokozawa Takafumi …” He gives me back the hug. “I'm remembering ... a little...Takafumi? Why am I here? Where is H- "He pushes me back," I remember why I left! " I look at him, confused, "I-I have to go ... ! I can’t be here!" His eyes darken. I widened my eyes, "No, you have to tell me why you left Hiyori and I! You can’t just leave! What's so fucking important that you have to leave us both behind!”

I feel my tears start to come out, “... I can't tell you ... I'm sorry ... “ He hugs me, "W-why?..." I was crying on his shoulder, "I missed you,we missed you...and I felt so empty without you here... you don’t know how much I longed to see you…”

I listen to Zen let out a sigh, “I also missed you...dearly. I saw you every day. How you were managing your life without me ... I knew that you were missing me, but I could not...I did not want to hurt you, I did not want to see the precious people in my life come to harm."

He pauses and whispers, “I saw how Hiyo also missed me, but I also did not want to hurt her.”

I calmed down a bit, “W-what? You were watching us?” I was holding back my fury, “what the hell are you hiding? Why can't you stay with us?” I say it under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear it.

The anger was clouding my judgment. Once I calmed down I heard Kirishima sigh once more. I cleared my throat. “I'm sorry for my outburst ... well ... do you not have to leave?” I tried to keep my voice as level as possible. 'If Kirishima didn’t want to be here, then ... I won't stop him. I just wanted to know the reason ... '

I walk away from him, “Leave ... please ... before I change my mind ... and if you reappear …” I felt tears falling on my cheeks once more, “Just don’t okay?” I was trying not to cry, when I felt two large, strong and soft hands wrap my waist. I knew whos they were, “Zen let go…” He shake his head, “No…”

I tried to get out of the hug, but to no avail. Kirishima's new strength didn’t let me out of his grasp, but he didn’t hurt me. “Let me go! Damn it!” He shook his head once more, it was bothering me more. His grip loosened and I tried to push him, but instead he turns me around and kisses me passionately. I tried to push against his chest, but my body was not listening to me.

Once we parted, he picked me up and threw me on the bed, "What the hell!", I looked at him and once again I saw his fangs and his red eyes shining with lust. "Z-zen?" He sat on edge of the bed and he started to slowly approach me, like a lion approaching it’s his prey. I swallowed hard, and tried to get away.

Suddenly he pounced on me, and again I was under him. “Oh, Takafumi ... how delicious you look I want to eat you right now ~ " I glared at him," What the hell Zen! Get off me! "He lowered his mouth to my neck, and I realized what he was doing. 'No, not at all ... is he really a vampire? How can it be possible ?! '

He licked my neck, "I can feel your blood as it moves in your veins ... it smells delicious ... ~" I was blushing and panting a little. Zen stopped for a moment, but then I felt his fangs lightly brushing my neck, which made me tremble in pleasure and fright. I close my eyes tightly, waiting for the approaching pain.

A minute passed, two minutes passed and I did not feel anything, so I opened my eyes. I met Kirishima's sad look, "I'm sorry Takafumi ... I lost control ..." He pulls away from me, "What the hell was that?" I screamed, Zen sighs, "Well, since you saw that ... I'll tell you what I did not want to tell you …”

He went to the chair on the other side of the room and sat down. He sighs once more, his nervousness was very evident in his facial expression. "Well, as you can see ... I'm a vampire ..." He pauses for a moment, "It's okay ... if you do not want to be with me anymore, and I totally underst-" I interrupted, "Why would I leave you, you idiot! Did we not make a promise to not leave each other ?! " He sighed, and I looked away from Zen. I was blushing, "I don’t want you to go..." I stared back at him, “I won’t let you go again..” I challenged him.

He was on the verge of tears. I wanted to take his hand and comfort him, but I decided not to. He calmed down and continued: "I was coming from work, when someone attacked me."

I could see that he was still a little hesitant. "When he attacked me, he seemed ... I don’t know, like he needed mental help? Since he was attacking me and baring his fangs ... I stopped him several times, and I even left him unconscious, but when I was about to leave, he got up and he bit my neck ... after that I fainted ... "

I swallowed silently, hoping he would continue with the story. "Apparently, he was a vampire, because when I woke up, I was in a castle type building, and the people who were there were also vampires, they told me I was lucky, that they had found me. They had given me blood before I became a blood sucking monster. After that I had to stay in that castle, almost all week, and I was training non-stop to control my thirst for blood, and the new strength I had ... "

He stops once more and I hear him swallow slightly, "Once I was ready, I left .It was still the same week, so since I did not want to take any risks ... I just watched you guys from afar. .. I know it was wrong of me, but I ... I just ... could not risk hurting you and Hiyori, due to my transformation ... "

I saw some tears in his eyes. He rubbed them and continued. "It looked like you and Hiyori missed me, but I couldn’t do anything ... I wanted to hug you guys... but I couldn’t.Anyway, I was heading home that day when you entered your apartment, and I could hear you screaming from outside the room. I was about to enter, when another vampire approached your window that you had opened, and he was about to attack you ... so I tackled him and fought him ... but since he was a higher rank than me, he finished giving me a beating and leaving me there in front of your door ... that's how you found me ... - "

I didn’t wait for him to end; I hugged him. He tensed up in my arms, and tried to push me with little force. "Takafumi...let me go ... please ..." I shook my head, "Idiot ... You don’t have to protect me ..." He relaxes just a little, and lets out a little sigh: "Of course .. The Bear of Marukawa doesn’t want protection...what was I thinking..." He says sarcastically. Zen laughs softly, and then silently asks: "Takafumi...I'm thirsty...can I? Please?"

I blushed at his words, but I then regained my composure, "Idiot ..." I whisper, and I unbutton my shirt to reveal more of my neck. 'If it wasn’t you, I would never let anyone else do this...' I say in my mind. I saw that his eyes were shining a brighter red.

I could feel his rapid breathing on my neck, "I'll try to be gentle ..." he says in a whisper, while he licked my neck. I closed my eyes and let Kirishima do whatever he wanted.

I had already started panting and I was trying not to make any unnecessary noise. I hear him laugh, "I don’t think that I should restrain myself...If you're already like this...longing for the feeling... ~" He teased before biting my neck. I could not contain my moans.

The feeling of my blood being sucked, my blood going into Zen’s mouth, the feeling that Zen was pulling me closer and closer to his body. I was getting even more numb from the overflow of feelings that Zen was making me feel.

"Z-Zen ... too m-much..." I moaned out. He was drinking too much, which made me start to feel a little dizzy. I grabbed his shirt, and I could feel my consciousness start to fade. After a while I felt Zen pull back, so I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry ... did I drink too much?" I nod slowly, “I'm sleepy...”

He nods and starts to get up. I take his hand and look him in the eyes, “Stay?” I whisper softly, my drowsiness wining me, He sighs, “okay, I’ll stay …”

I smile for one last time, while I closed my eyes. I felt the bed sink down a little; meaning that Kirishima had gotten on the bed and was laying down beside me. Feeling warmth, and comfort of now knowing that Zen was beside me; I finally let my consciousness go, and dive into the deep abyss...


	3. The Reveal

Kirishima Zen

‘I have to go ... but I don’t want Takafumi to feel like I abandoned him... his sad face when I said I had to leave...him crying in my arms...no I do not want to see him like that anymore …’ I say in my mind.

I see Takafumi sleeping on the bed, so serene, so cute, and adorable. He huddles closer to me and lets out a sigh, “Zen ..” he says in a low voice. I smile, and I begin to stroke his hair gently so he wouldn’t wake up. I see him sleeping very deeply. I let go of a sigh, and I get out of bed gently so I do not wake him up. I leave the room quietly, and I go to take a bath.

. . .

After I finish my shower. I heard someone in the kitchen, 'Takafumi? Are you awake already? 'I sneak to the kitchen, watching my steps closely, so I wouldn’t alarm whoever was in the kitchen. When I walked around the corner, I saw my bear. He looked very focused making breakfast.“Takafumi?” I say softly, but loud enough for Takafumi to hear.He quickly turns his gaze to me, and lets out a sigh, “I thought you were gone ... since I didn’t feel anyone beside me …” I walk towards him and I wrap my arms around his waist, “I wanted to go...but I couldn’t...I can’t leave you behind…”

I hear Takafumi turn the gas handle, to turn off the stove. Then he turns to me and embraces me again. I widen my eyes at his unexpected action. I hear him sniff, “Huh, so you took a shower? …” I nod, and I let out a sigh, “I'm going to tell Hiyori everything” I pause and take a deep breath, “ ... could you come with me? I would feel much better if you were there…”

“Well of course idiot…” He blushes, and turns his face away in shame. I laugh a little and embrace him once more, “Thank you for being with me Takafumi ... “ He nods, “As I said yesterday, I would stay with you even if the world were against us ..” We separated and he gives me my food, “You..still eat right?”

I sit, “Yes, I still have to eat, but now to survive I also have to drink blood..” He sits first at the table, and says “Itadakimasu…” and then begins to eat, I follow him too, and I as well sit down and I also say “Itadakimasu …”

We both dressed up,and when we were about to leave I remembered that I couldn’t go outside in the sun without something over my head, so I put on a cap.I’m a vampire and I can’t really enjoy the sun anymore.

I sighed at this and Yokozawa puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles a bit, making me smile back, ‘Yes, everything was going to be alright...I’m going to be fine, even if I am a Vampire…’ I let out a breath and we start heading towards my parents house.

. . .

We were already heading to my parents’ house, when i started to feel a bit nervous, “Do you really think Hiyori would accept me like this?”I say softly to Takafumi who was on my right.He sighs, “Of course you idiot...shes your daughter, and she loves you,you know. She wouldn’t care what you are as long as you’re by her side…” I let out a little sigh, “You’re right...I shouldn’t worry…” I chuckle softly and we head to my parents’ house once more. 

. . .

We were in front of my parents house, and Takafumi was about to ring the bell when I hid behind him, “I won't let her see me just yet..” I say silently, he sighs and presses the bell. The person who opened the door was indeed Hiyori.I tried not letting myself get seen by my precious daughter. “Onii-chan? Why are you here?” I hear Takafumi clear his throat. “Well...um…” Takafumi was struggling a bit to give an excuse, so I grabbed my courage and stepped out from behind Yokozawa and I see Hiyori freeze up. She starts walking slowly towards me, “P-Papa?”

I gulped silently, “H-hello Hiyori…” I say nervously. Tears start cascading down her round-almond eyes. She then runs up to me, hugs me for a second, and then starts hitting my legs with her little fists.

I heard her sobbing, “WHERE WERE YOU PAPA! YOU LEFT ONII-CHAN AND I BEHIND! IDIOT PAPA!” I let out a sigh of relief, and I hugged her tightly, letting her cry on my shoulder. I could see Takafumi walking inside, giving us a bit of privacy. Hiyori had stopped crying, but she was still hugging me tightly.

I kiss her forehead tenderly, making her blush a bit. “I’m sorry Hiyori...for leaving you and Yokozawa...hopefully you can forgive me” She looks at me with a bit of an annoyed face, “You better explain everything papa...and then I’ll forgive you…”

I nod and her smile returns, “Good! Now I think we should go inside papa, Obachan and Ojiichan are very worried about you…” She grabs my hand and leads me inside. Once I had closed the front door, I hear a familiar voice, “Zen…?” I turn around and I see my mother and father looking at me with surprise, and Yokozawa standing behind them.

My mother then runs up to me and hugs me, while she starts crying. “Okaasan…” I say while hugging her. My father then comes over and hugs me as well, “Welcome back Zen…” I hear my father say while he hugged me, “Otousan…” I could feel tears start to come out of my eyes, “I-i’m..so sorry…”

I hugged them tightly, and I felt Hiyori come to my side and hug me once more. I look up from them and I see Yokozawa giving me a knowing look of, ‘I told you they missed you…’ I smiled lightly and I took a breath, “Okaasan, Otousan, and Hiyori...I have something to tell you...of why I left.”

They all separated from me, and I lead them to the living room, “but first, you’ll have to sit down, for what I am about to tell you…” I gulped silently and I look towards Takafumi. He nods and reassures me that everything will be fine so I continue while everyone starts to sit down. “So...I am going to say this again...I’m sorry for leaving you guys without notice...it’s just I didn’t have time to tell you guys’ because of the situation so I…”

I look around and I smile sadly, “For that I am sorry…” I look down towards the ground a bit in shame. Yokozawa comes over to me and sits down beside me and grabs my hand, intertwining his fingers as a form of comfort. I look back up a him, while my eyes widened. He nods to me once more in reassurement, and I continue once more.

I take a deep breath and I grip his hand. I then look at my parents and Hiyori sitting there on the opposite couch not minding the slight affection we were giving each other since they knew about my relationship with Yokozawa. “I was...coming home from work, and I...was attacked…” I heard my parents,including Hiyo gasp. “While he was attacking me, he was baring out his fangs, and when I looked at his face, his eyes were blood red.”

I paused, I took a deep breath, and I unbuttoned my shirt a little letting them see the bite mark I had, “He...bit me…” I heard them all gasp. I gulped silently and continued, “In the neck;He...was a vampire…” I looked at everyone's faces.

All of their eyes were widened, and I hear my father chuckle nervously, “Y-you’re not serious Zen?” I look him straight in the eye, I was smiling sadly, “No...I’m not…”

I look to Yokozawa and he understands. He folds his sleeve upwards and stretches out his arm. I look to his eyes to reassure him that I wouldn’t hurt him. He rolls his eyes a bit and nods. Then he gets closer to my ear, “Don’t worry...I’m going to be fine, you idiot.” He backs away and he once more raises his arm.

I grin, and I mouth to Yokozawa, ‘You better hold back your voice, my cute tsundere…~’ I see him blush brightly red and I chuckle. I bring his arm up to my mouth and I lick the place where I was going to bite. I hear my parents and Hiyori gasp, since my fangs had appeared.

I could feel that Takafumi was trying to hold back his moans, since we were in front of Hiyo and my parents, I chuckled internally at this.

I readied myself and I bit down. At that moment I calmed myself down even further as I was actually getting excited, and I didn’t want to make a scene here in front of everyone. I wanted, right then and there to push him unto the couch and fuck him there, but I would restrain myself until we got home.

After a little while I back off, licking the falling blood off of his arm, and licking the excess blood off of my lips. I look back to Yokozawa to see if he was alright, but what I saw made me more turned on and desirous of ravishing Yokozawa. He panting lightly, and his cheeks being tinted crimson. 'Why the heck does he have to look so damn cute!’ 

I smirked at him and he turned away from me and excused himself to the bathroom. I chuckled lightly while he was walking, and he turned redder. Once he had left I turned back to my parents and my daughter.

“So...papa...you’re a vampire?” Hiyori says while she steps forward to me.I lower my head, “Yes...It’s ok...If you guys don’t accept me for what I have become...I unders-” I feel soft hands lifting my face up, “What are you saying papa!” Hiyo says angrily, “Why would we leave just because of something you couldn’t control?!”

My parents came up behind Hiyo and looked at me with upset faces. “Hiyo-chan is right Zen. You are our son, and we love you for who you are, not what you are. Ok?” My mother comes up to me and hugs me once more. I looked at my dad who nodded and smiled, “Like your mother said, we’ll always be here for you...don’t forget that.” He pats my shoulder. I smiled at all of them.

Once my mom and Hiyo had stepped back from me I told them the rest of the story. Yokozawa had come out of the bathroom by then and sat back down beside me. “As I was saying I got bit, and I fainted. I then woke up in a castle type building and people were around me. They told me that they were vampires as well as I. I didn’t believe them at first until they showed me I indeed was a vampire. They then told me they had given me blood while I was unconscious, so i wouldn’t transform into a blood-sucking monster. After that I had to start vigorous training to control my bloodlust, and my new strength. Every day was very hard for me, but I kept reminding myself that If I completed this training I wouldn’t hurt anyone, that I could still be with you guys, and that is what kept me going.”

I paused for a while to think of what to say next. “I had completed my training in minus than a week, and I left the same week. Everyone was surprised that I did because usually this training would last for a month, but my teacher said that I was ready to go, and that I was ready to be with humans again, so I left.”

I looked at Hiyo for a split second before lowering my gaze deciding If I should tell her or not that I was watching her. Would this hurt her? Yes, of course it would, but...I can’t lie to her, she's my daughter. I grab Takafumi’s hand for a bit of reassurement, I squeeze it and continue. I was mentally hesitating, but my family deserves to know.

“When I had left I wanted to go find you guys, to tell you I’m fine, but...I then started to think of all the risks, and what if’s. I was mentally battling my decision, and I decided for the best...that...you guys should forget me, and live on without me...I..know this was wrong but...I couldn’t help but think it...that If you guys knew what I was, that you wouldn’t accept me, or even worse I would hurt you guys...and I didn’t want that, so I just...watched you guys from afar.” 

I took a deep breath, “The next day, I decided that I was going to at least see what Yokozawa was doing, so I went to his house. He had gone in, and opened the window a bit. I looked at the window and there was another vampire there...I ran to him and I tackled him and we fought. He was a higher rank than I, he beat me up and left me in front of Yokozawa’s door, and that's when he found me.” I heard my mother gasp, “Are you okay Zen?”

I chuckled, “Well I am...yesterday though I wasn’t really...but I at least to what Yokozawa had told me, I didn’t have any deep wounds, so...I’m fine.” I was scratching the back of my head a bit nervously, and I became serious, “I did lose my memory for a second though…” I say in an almost whisper to which everyone, except Yokozawa yelled, “WHAT?!”

“U-um, yea...b-but! I got them back, so It’s ok!” I heard everyone let out a sigh of relief. I smile, “And that is the whole story of what happened to me heh…” I scratch the back of my head awkwardly waiting for anyone to speak. Hiyo speaks up, “You aren’t...going to leave..right?”

I look to her with widened eyes. I shake my head, “I tried that already...I...just can’t...I can’t leave you guys behind, you’re all my family.” She smiles, “good because we wouldn’t let you, right Obachan, Ojiichan, and Oniichan?”

They all hum in response, and I chuckle once more. ‘Yokozawa was right, everything is going to be alright.’ I say to myself while my parents excuse themselves out of the living room. My mother going to the kitchen to make us some lunch, and my father to finish the little work he had, so it was only Hiyori, Yokozawa and I in the living room, talking about different things and catching up.

After that whole conversation with Hiyori and my parents, I felt like a whole weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. ‘If any vampires even come close or near my family...I will pulverize them!’ I say in my head. I will protect them, no matter what. With this in mind I relax a bit and enjoy the talk we were having.


	4. Cute Actions of the Bear [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Scene

Yokozawa Takafumi

After we had eaten and talked a little with Zen's parents, Hiyori wanted to stay at her grandparents' house one more time until she left with us; so Zen let her stay.

We walked back to Kirishima's house, since he did not want to let me go to my apartment. I was blushing all the way because he was holding my hand, with a slight squeeze. Usually, I would not let him hold my hand because people could see us, but it was night, so I let it go. I could feel his aura of happiness, so I smile to myself.

Then we arrived at the house of the Kirishima. Kirishima lets go of my hand and he lets me in through the door first. "Tadaima ..."I say in a whisper. Kirishima enters behind me closing the front door. I turn on the lights and go to the sofa to sit down. Kirishima also sits down next to me. I let go a sigh, "I'm already so relieved ..." says Kirishima closing his eyes.

"Yea ..." I say in a sigh. I feel that Kirishima is closer to me, I blush slightly, feeling Kirishima putting his head on my shoulder. I tense at the contact and he laughs chuckles.

"You are very tense Takafumi ..." Kirishima starts to laugh.

"Tch! Well, get off if you don't like it..!" I say a little irritated, and flushed.

"No ... I'll take what I can get from my cute tsundere bear ~ " he hugs me, and then says between whispers;

"Takafumi ... never give your shoulder, or your body to anyone... those belong to me ..." he says in a whisper with a slight growl.

I was blushing, but I answered again: "I'm pretty sure you're the only person who would want them..." I look away embarrassed.

"Yeah, the bear of the sales department belongs to me, and nobody else ..." He laughs once more.

I roll my eyes towards him with a faint tint of red on my cheeks.

There we stayed for a while just sitting in the comfort of the other. I felt how Kirishima intertwined his fingers with mine, and let out a sigh, "This was what I was missing the most ... being here with you, close to you and feeling your body ..."

"..."

I was just listening to his dreamy speech with a strong flush, hearing all the honey-covered words he was saying, 'Why are you so good with words!'

He squeezed my hand a little more and he says in a low, seductive voice: "Ne, Takafumi ... since we're alone ... you want to 'do it?' "

(Lemon starts here! This is my first lemon I've done, so hopefully you guys like it! ^^)

He slides his fingers sensually over my arm, and I shudder.

I glare at him, 'Yes, I understand, I also have sexual frustration, but I'm not going to say that! ...' I say in my head.

"Stop saying s-strange things ... ack ...!" Kirishima already had his hand down my shirt, and was tracing his finger to my right nipple, "To ... ack ... mn .. ~"

"I know you want it too ~"Kirishima says in a chuckle.

I was blushing even more.

"N-Not h-here ah! ~"Kirishima was already licking my neck with his tongue, that was sending sparks of pleasure all over my body.

Then he gets me off the couch, "W-what ... are you ... "

He smiles, "Didn't you want to go to the room?"

"Y-yes b-but ..." Kirishima,shuts' me up with another of his passionate kisses that make my legs tremble. I shut up, and try not to push him so he does not drop me.

When we get to the room Kirishima I throw myself to the bed, not so loud, but strongly so that the bed makes a noise.

"What the fuck is-..." I stopped and saw his face. 'His eyes are red again ... and I can see his fangs!'

"Takafumi ~ when we were where my parents' house, I wanted to make you mine at that time, but I held back because my parents were there ... but since we are alone..." Kirishima licked his lips, "I will not leave you until sunrise..." Kirishima grins, eyes were full of lust. I swallow, and Kirishima comes closer to me.

He catches me in his embrace, and he approaches my ear, "I'm going to make you beg for more and more pleasure, until you fall on the bed, tired of all the ecstasy that I gave you..."

Kirishima says as he licks the lobe of my ear. I was already shaking for the pleasure of just having him touch me. My body was already hot, but his hands roaming around my body made me feel even hotter, I moaned at the sensation.

After that I closed my eyes enjoying the burn of pleasure I was feeling. Then I felt a little cold on the upper part of my body, so I opened my eyes to discover that Kirishima was cradling me.

He looks up and I feel my cheeks redden.

"You look so cute Takafumi..." he says while smiling.

Then he starts to kiss my neck one more time and his lips lean towards my chest. I closed my eyes and felt that he began to lick my nipples causing me to let out a small moan.

"K-Kirishima-san ... nngh ~" I tried not to make a lot of noise but with Kirishima here touching me like that, it was almost impossible.

"No ... I say my name Takafumi and I will continue." I felt Kirishima begin to rub his hardness with mine, and my mind goes blank. I also wanted this, and Man, did Kirishima know how to screw someone. But I was not willing to tell him that.

I was panting, and I wanted Kirishima, but with my damn pride it was almost impossible ... almost.

"H-Hurry Z-Zen....I need you .." I saw that Kirishima's eyes widened and my cheeks redden even more.

He licks his lips, "Oh Takafumi, I like it more when you beg... oh ~ you look so sexy that I'm so hot right now ~"

He removes himself from me and starts to take off my pants and I felt my hardness jump. I looked away,embarrassed to see a wet spot in the middle of my underwear.

Kirishima again laughs softly and I hear that he is also starting to take off his clothes. I look at it and I hold my breath. 'I will never get bored of his body ...' He approaches me to give me a light kiss on my lips and then asks me, "Are you ready Takafumi? ~"

I pant and nod. He then took away the only thing that was on my body; Now I was naked.

I tried not to feel mortified, but I wanted to go in a hole and die, but with the look Zen gave me, all those emotions would go away. Zen warmly kisses me one more time and he also takes off the only piece of clothing he had. He smiles at me again and goes to the table, opens it and takes out the lubricant.

He unclogs the bottle of lube and sprays it in his hand. He rubs it in his hand and approaches me. He lifts my legs and gently slides his finger slowly into my entrance. 'It feels a little uncomfortable as always ...' I say in my mind and close my eyes.

"Are you okay, Takafumi? We haven't done this in a while so tell me if it hurts... "Kirishima tells me between grunts.

I shake my head, "I'm f-fine ngh~..." I say between gasps.

He nods and slides in another finger another finger, I felt myself tremble as I felt his fingers inside me. It was not pain or discomfort that I felt ... it was pleasure.

"Does that feel good too?"Kirishima asks. I was about to answer him when I felt him touch a point inside me that made my vision go white and I moaned at the sensation.

I heard Kirishima laugh, "Found it... ~ " he whispers softly and caresses that point even more.

After a while he takes out his fingers; I complain a little in disappointment and I see Kirishima smile sadistically. "Get on my knees my little bear ~ ..."

"W-What the fuck are you sayi-" I start to say when Kirishima comes to my neck and starts rubbing his fangs on my skin.

"Do it, or else there will be consequences ~ ... ne?"

The other time he was leaving a mark on my neck, "Come on, Takafumi ~ please ~"

"Tch! Bastard...." I say with a grunt and get on my knees, 'This is so embarrassing ...!' I blush at the position I was in.

"Well here I go ..." Kirishima says.

"Just do-! ack! nngh! ~" He starts pushing his member in my entrance and I moans a little in pain.

'It hurts! Shit! 'I say in my mind. Kirishima was now completely inside me and he didn't move so I could get used to him. Then he says, "Are you okay, Takafumi? Do you want me to stop? "He sounded really worried. I scoffed at this, "Shut up and fuck me! ack! ~" I say while my cheeks turned red.

"As you wish ..." he begins to move and I could not contain my moans. He then touches, with his thrusts that part of my body that makes me moan even more and feel that I become putty in his hold. 'It's been so long ... ah ~'

I close my eyes in embarrassment of the sounds I was making. I was also biting my lip, but Kirishima turned my head slightly, and licked the blood that was on my lip and looked at me with his wine-red eyes.

His fangs came out once more and he bit my lip, I moan in ecstasy and pain.

"Do not tempt me, Takafumi ... ~ you better not bite your lip again, I want to hear your voice ... or else this will happen again ~ ..."

I was panting; Unable to think or even mumble other words as his thrusts began to get faster and erratic. I could feel that we were both almost close.

"Z-zen!I'm c-close!" I say between moans.

I grabbed his naked back trying to grab something, I fell deeper and deeper into ecstasy, "I-I'm close too ... ahh ~ I feel so hot inside you ~"

My other hand then lowered onto the sheets and I grabbed them tightly. Kirishima also lowers his hand from my hips and laces our hands in a squeeze. My mind was blank, and all I could say was the name of Kirishima. (It was very embarrassing, I know.)

A while passed but I could not contain myself anymore. The pleasure and ecstasy were too much for me, "nngh! ah! ~" and I came on the sheets. I already felt very exhausted, and I almost fell on the dirty sheets but Kirishima stopped me by gripping my hips. A few more thrusts and I feel Kirishima climax.

I groaned as I felt his seed inside me. Kirishima also moans, and he comes out of me. I groan once again for the discomfort of having him removed from me.

(Lemon ends here! Hope you liked it! ^^)

Kirishima then lies down next to me and lets go a sigh. "It feels so good to be inside of you again ..."

I closed my eyes. "Pervert.... " I say softly and hear Kirishima laugh. Then I feel that he gets out of bed, "We have to clean ourselves ..." he says.

I make a noise of affirmation but I was very exhausted to answer. Kirishima sighs, "well if you're not going to get up ..."

I feel him approach me, 'What are you going to do?' I say in my head I had almost gone to the darkness of sleep when I feel myself get lifted up, so i open my eyes in a haste and I see that I am in the arms of Kirishima, "What the hell! Put me down!"

"You didn't want to answer me so I took matters into my own hands ..." Kirishima smiles at me and my cheeks start to burn with shame.

He carries me to the bathroom and when we get there he puts e down, so i could stand up. I shudder at the sensation of his seed sliding down my legs.

I sigh, "Damn it ... Did you really have to come inside of me?" I say in a tone of aggravation

Kirishima was preparing the bath, "Sorry ... is just that you felt really good around me and before I knew it, I had spilled everything inside you ... but hey! At least you're bathing with me!"

I clicked on my tongue a little annoyed. Then he turns around and grabs my hand taking me into the water.

Once we were both there, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief: 'This feels so good for my aching muscles ...'

"So, how is the water?" Kirishima asks, "It feels good ... "I say without thinking.

Kirishima laughs lightly and takes my shampoo and begins to lather my scalp. "What are you doing?" I say surprised and a little imbibed, - Washing your hair ... is not it obvious? - he says mockingly.

"I know, but I can do it myself, you know ?!" I scream while my cheeks redden.

"Tch ..." I widened my eyes, '... Eh? Kirishima clicked his tongue ?? '

"Why are you so pissy Takafumi ~ ...?" Kirishima says as I finished washing my hair.

"Well, it's how I am! I cant just change my personality like that!"I say irritated. I look away to the edge of the tub.

Kirishima takes my hand delicately and I look at him, "But your personality is the thing I like about you ..."

I blushed an intense red, "And didn't I tell you that I would accept you unconditionally? That you don't have to change anything, because you were the person I fell in love with?"

"..."

"Idiot...."

After that I did not say anything but I felt my cheeks flush more and I feel Kirishima kiss my neck.

. . .

After a few minutes in the tub Kirishima and I left because the water was already getting cold. I went to the room first and dressed.When I was already dressed and I was changing the sheets of the bed Kirishima was came in the room also dressed . Where did he get dressed? Did he already have his clothes in the bathroom ..? Oh why the hell am I thinking about this ... '

I scolded myself mentally and went back to work on removing the sheets from the bed and finding new ones.

"Here are the new ones ..." Kirishima gives me the new sheets and I murmured a thank you and he starts to help me make the bed. When we were both done we go to bed. Kirishima hugs me again. I was already sleepy so I hugged him too and I got closer to him to feel his warmth.

He starts stroking my hair lightly as I begin to close my eyes;Feeling his soft, tender, and long, fingers caressing my head gently. That made me fall asleep.

I barely feel and remember Kirishima kissing my forehead and saying in a whisper near my ear: " Have sweet dreams, my cute Takafumi ... I love you ..."

I smile unconsciously and curl up with the person I love, my life partner, Kirishima Zen.

"I love you too Zen ..."


End file.
